Kùsò Phoenix from Heaven
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: A teenage girl tragically leaves Reality and passes into the Spirit World or rather Yubaba's bathhouse,a place she'd only been in her dreams.What is this dark shadow she sees in her nightmares?Will she help defend the bathhouse or watch its destruction?
1. Chapter 1 Proving One's Self

Luineraugwen: This is my first Spirited Away fic. I'm more used to Lord of the Rings but for the time being I'm heading away from that. I hope you like. Just in case anyone can't picture what Sora looks like, she's an exact replica of Lita or Sailor Jupiter from Sailor Moon.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm doing this once and only once. I don't own Spirited Away. I can draw but not that good. I do however own Sora.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Recess had just finished and Sora was making her way though the crowded hallways to her next class. All in all it was a normal day for the 18-year- old student. Girls chatted mindlessly and giggled to each other as she passed while the boys whistled and catcalled the cheerleaders from across the passage.  
  
Sora had moved here with her parents from Japan a few months ago and so far she hated the new school. The students had no manners, their own rules, which seemed to change every day and they had no regard whatsoever for the teaches or others. This was what she had pictured a normal high school outside of her country to be like. Loud, rebellious and no dress code.  
  
"Hey Sora, you should really ditch that uniform. Buy a nice mini so you can show off your legs. No doubt they go all the way to heaven!" one of the football jocks called out as she passed. Sora had decided to continue wearing the uniform she had from her old school. She had grown up always having a dress code for school and she wasn't about to stop now just because she'd moved to another country. The fact that she chose to wear it had alienated her from most of the other students. Rumor made by the cheerleaders had traveled around the school like wildfire the first few days she attended the school. No matter what the principal and her parents had said, Sora preferred to wear the ankle length light brown skirt, the sailor like shirt, white socks and comfortable shoes.  
  
"But don't bother buying a boob tube. You've got nothing to fill it. Except maybe toilet paper!" one of the cheerleaders yelled when Sora reaches the courtyard. She ignored the comment because she knew it was false. She wasn't flat chested but she didn't have bazookas either. The cheerleaders' chests weren't real either but Sora could swear that someone could poke their eye out one of their tits.  
  
"Well at least I didn't go begging daddy for 10 grand so I could fill my chest with silicon," Sora said not turning around. She heard everyone gasp at her retort.  
  
"Is that what you really believe then bring it on bitch!" she heard, Stephanie the most popular girl in the school, say. Sora could hear the sound of her six-inch heels on the concrete as she walked behind her. Students had all crowded around them, chanting "fight, fight, fight" as they went. Sora had yet to show off her fighting abilities at the new school and she deemed this was an appropriate time to do so. Stephanie was pulling back her fist just as Sora turned around. The cheerleader swung and Sora grabbed the girl's wrist with her hand.  
  
"Stephanie, instead of polishing some guys dick every night, perhaps you could try asking them to teach you how to punch, heavens knows you need to learn" Sora said as she applied strength on the pressure point in the other girl's wrist. Sora saw pain flicker through the cheerleader's face and she decided to give her the don't-mess-with-me-or-it-will-be-your-own-funeral look before she punched Stephanie in the face, successfully breaking her nose. Everybody gasped. Stephanie started blubbering when she saw all the blood on her hands. She started looking wildly around at all the football players.  
  
"Did you see what she did to me? Dave, honey bear, could you show me your powerful strength again. Punch her in the face. See how she likes it. Please. Do it for me" she said to one of them, pulling the puppy dog- face as she went. Dave swallowed. Looked at Stephanie, then to Sora and back to the cheerleader. In the end he walked backwards, shaking his head as he went.  
  
"No way in Hell!" he spat and he and his friends walked away. The other cheerleaders looked at Stephanie in disgust before turning their backs and walking away. Sora picked up her bag and continued walking to class, the crowd stepping back as she walked.  
  
"You'll pay bitch. I'll make your life a living Hell. I have friends and family in high places. You'll regret this by the end of the week!" Stephanie shrieked as Sora walked away.  
  
"Sticks and stones, Stephanie. I've been through Hell and made it back. Nothing you can throw at me can do any harm," Sora yelled back. It was an empty threat. Like all the other threats she'd gotten off of cheerleaders before. All they do is whine and complain to daddy and feed them a whole pack of lies. Sora had been in this situation before. Sure, she'd been kicked out of the school but that was for a later case and besides, she didn't like the school anyway. The one thing Sora couldn't wait for was the lecture her parents would give her if the school rung and told them. Then again, they might be expecting it sometime soon anyway. This thought brought a smile to her lips as she settled down for the class.  
  
Luineraugwen: I pray that someone liked it so far. Sora's no going to go straight to the Spirit World in the first chapter. It'll be about the third chapter. Sorry the chapter was so short. I want to separate the ideas a bit so they won't be told all in one chapter. Also I apologize if any of you are cheerleaders. I mean no offence. Please don't hurt me. I've got nothing against you. Really. I don't think I'll get any reviews now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Live and Learn

Luineraugwen: I hope some people liked my last chapter. I didn't get many reviews but I can' t be greedy now can I. Hopefully this chapter will go down a bit better. Warning: there's a bit of swearing in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

****

Chapter 2

Sora was awoken from her afternoon nap by the phone ringing. She guessed who it was. Her mother came down the stairs and picked up the handset. Sora didn't bother to move, she'd have to face it anyway so what was the use of running. Her mother glared over her shoulder as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone and Sora gave the older woman her best innocent look, which was never that convincing. After her mother got off the phone, she looked like she was about to explode.

"Sora, that was your new school," her mother sounded calm but Sora could see the telltale signs of the anger rising. The woman's voice was stony and she stood as rigid as a board. "The principal just got through telling me that you were in a fight today. I thought we'd gone through this before. Your father and I don't want you to move from school to school here just because you were fighting. The principal wants to see you in his office tomorrow morning before school. I'll discuss your punishment with your father tonight. Now got to your room until dinnertime and don't come down before then". 

'Wow, she must be mad, she's never sent me to my room before' Sora thought as she clambered off the lounge. She quickly grabbed an apple before dashing off up the stairs to her room. Sora spent many hours in her room of an afternoon going her homework. It was her private sanctuary away from the hustle and bustle of the world around her. Her bed was neatly made and her floor spotless except for a big purple rug. A wardrobe full of her clothes was packet away in the corner. A study desk with a computer sat against the wall while her school and research books were homed in two beautiful large rosewood bookcases. Sora's schoolbag was tucked away next to the desk. She grabbed it and took out all the books and sifted through them to find her homework History, Science, Mathematics, and English. 

'Great, great, damn it, the dreaded subject and great' Sora thought as she looked at the books. She grabbed the mathematics one first and rifled through her bag again to find her textbook. Sora sat down at the desk, turned on the lamp and started on her homework. 

By the time her mother called her down the stairs for dinner, Sora had completed several Math's sheets, a Science speech and report as well as started on her History assignment. She yawned as she walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. Although she had enjoyed it, Sora was beginning to regret the sleep she'd had. There was so much more work to be done. She wouldn't be going to bed before midnight again. She sat down quietly and began to eat. 

Dinner was unusually quiet tonight. Normally she was asked how school was or she asked how work was but none of that happened tonight. Her parents must have been really angry with her. Her father sighing was the first announcement or noise that he'd made all night and it signaled that he was going to say something.

"Sora, your mother told me about the phone call she got from your new school and we're quite sick of getting them to say the least. This has to stop Sorcha. We've had this conversation a million times before but you don't listen to us. Perhaps it's about time that your went to see a counselor or something" he said not looking up from her food.

"Yeah well I'm sick and tired of being hounded by cheerleaders and all those other people. Winning fights is my way of say 'leave me alone' and it seems as though the people at this new school will be doing just that. One of the football players wouldn't even fight me. Besides Stephanie swung first and I defended myself. I can't help it if I broke her nose and by the way, I'm not going to see a counselor. No way in Hell" Sora replied.

"There is a way your could have stopped yourself, you shouldn't have punched her. That girl now has a broken nose and she'll need plastic surgery to fix it" her mother said.

"That's only another grand out of daddy's pocket. It'll be fixed by next week" Sora said sarcastically. "Anyway, nowadays being smart doesn't put you at the top of the list, you have to be cool or you work your way up there by fighting. I personally don't' want to get to the top, I'd rather be at the bottom with the nerds but just for once I want to show people that you don't have to be cool to be able to defend yourself or fight. Keep in mind that we don't have the cane around anymore and that's reason why all the kids have gone crazy, there's no discipline these days".

"Some times I think that they should bring the cane back. It'd certainly keep children in line. I've still got the scars from when I was at school" her father said resigning to her rebuttal and giving in. "Just try not to get yourself into anymore trouble sweetie, okay". Sora nodded slowly. Fighting really wasn't something that she normally could avoid; it followed her around like a lost puppy dog. She finished her dinner, excused herself and went back to her room to start on her Shakespeare work for English. Frankly she was looking forwards to it. A Mid-Summer's Night Dream was beginning to grow on her. 

The next day, Sora woke up bright and early but with a spitting headache. She'd actually gotten to bed before 12 but for some reason the headache had shown up. Pain in the butt. She yawned and jumped out of bed. Sora seriously considered having the day off but her brain reminded her that she had to see the principal today, so she began to dress in her uniform. She made her bed, brushed her hair etc then grabbed her bag and made for the stairs. For a strange reason she paused to stop and look back in her room. She implanted the image of her sanctuary into the back of her mind before continuing on her way. She ate her bacon and eggs in silence while her father read the newspaper and her mother sipped on coffee. Sora packed her plate and cutlery away before kissing her parents' goodbye.

"See you tonight sweetie and try to stay out of trouble today" her dad called after her. Sora continued out the door and down the driveway but turned to look at her house. It was a beautiful house. A bigger than what she had expected but it made her happy. It was made of brink, painted white and had black roof tiles. Sora patted their dog Max before she began her short walk to school.

People stayed out of her way as she walked along the halls towards the Principals Office. Everybody whispered about what she'd done to Stephanie the previous day. Word seemed to have gotten around the school quite fast but then again half of them were there. She knocked on the Principal's door, he opened it and beckoned her in.

"I'm quite glad to see that you have shown up this morning Sora. Normally students don't show up at all and I have to chase them down" He started when they were both seated. "Well, down to business. I got a call from Stephanie's father just before I called your parents. He told me that his daughter had said that you started the fight and that she was doing nothing but standing around talking with her friends. Now just so you know, I'm on your side. Stephanie is a liar and she lies half the time to her parents and other so I don't believe a word she says. Quite a few of the teachers saw the beginning of the fight and they told me that you didn't start it, so naturally I believe my colleagues' words more. Some of them are quite happy about what you did to that girl but her father still wants to see that you are punished. I myself and quite happy with what you did so I'm prepared to be lenient. I'm going to give you a week's worth of after school detention but that's it. Understand?" Sora nodded. "Good. Now listen to be carefully. This school doesn't promote fighting or violence and we aren't always this nice to students but we must ask you to try not to resolve your problems with your fists" he pleaded.

"Don't worry sir, I normally don't do that and I fully understand what you're saying. Actually I'm a surprised at the punishment you're giving me. I expected something a little harder. My parents might not believe me so would you mind writing a letter to them explaining why?" Sora asked and he nodded.

"We wouldn't want you getting in any more trouble now would we. Come and pick it up after your detention today. The bell is going to go in about 10 minutes so I'd better not keep you. Have a good day Sora" the Principal, said dismissing her.

"Thank you sir, have a good day yourself" Sora said bowing and heading towards the door.

"Oh and Sora, your not in Japan anymore, you don't need to worry about bowing" he added.

"Sorry sir, it's hard to break old habits" she replied smiling and opened the door before walking out, closing it softly behind her.

Sora walked outside and headed towards her first class for the day, which was Science. She was off in her own little world thinking when her heard her name being called. She turned around to see Bren Foster, one of the football players standing next to the seat she'd passed. Must have missed him too. Bren was a big pain in the butt and had asked her out numerous times in the few days she'd been here. He was also her neighbor.

"I just wanted to tell you Sora that I've found someone better than you and it was no other than the girl you punched yesterday. That was my girl and I don't appreciate people hurting her" he said roughly. People all around the playground were beginning to look at them.

"Well good for you Bren, I glad for you as it now means you won't be hounding me anymore. Oh any you may as well pass this message on to Stephanie for me. If she hadn't of picked a fight with me, then she wouldn't have a broken nose. Now if you don't mind Bren, you' re wasting my time so piss off" Sora said before turning around and continued walked. Suddenly a loud bang rang through he air and a few of the girl's screamed. It was then that Sora felt a sharp pain in her back and chest. She looked down to see a puddle of bright red blood seeping through her shirt. Her blood. She staggered around to look at Bren. He stood exactly where she left him but he had a smirk on his face and a gun in his hand. The bastard had shot her. He then strode over to her, pulling a pocketknife out of his jacket as he went.

"Those who live by the sword are shot by those who don't. But then again it would go against your traditions if you weren't to die by the blade. Well the bullet probably did more damage than this will but, it'll help quicken your death" he said plunging the knife into her stomach and leaving it there. 

Sora's eyesight began to get blurry and darken from the loss of blood as she looked up at Bren for the last time and whispered. "You fucking bastard" before passing into totally darkness. She felt her self fall forwards and then something pushing her away before she hit the hard concert ground.

"I told you I don't like people hurting my girl and I don't like it when someone says no to me. This is usually the punishment they get for that. An old saying says live and learn but I've made up my own for you. Learn and die". They were the last words that Sora heard before died. Now she understood why she had looked at her room, family and house before leaving this morning; she knew that something like this would happen.

Luineraugwen: Yay new chapter finished. It took me awhile but I suddenly had an urge to write this story because I'm a little sick of all my others. Was anyone expecting that? Read and Review. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Choose Thy Future

Luineraugwen: Hey everybody, I'm back.

****

Rinchan4992: No don't worry, not all people are that violent, It's just the way I wrote the chapter but I have heard of students bringing guns and the sorts to school and using them so I decided that's how Sora would die. I feel somewhat happy for me because we can't have people shoved into lockers because we don't have any. Our school makes us carry our books around and trust me, my bag weighs a ton. But we get fist- fights (which school doesn't) and sometimes someone's bag is lit on fire but that's about it. Thanks for being nice and for reviewing the last chapter, you're the only one who did. It's also nice to know that there are people who do have manners too.

****

Chapter 3

Sora opened her eyes slowly but a blinding light stopped her so she closed them tightly again. She felt like she was floating but she wasn't. Where was she? What happened? She opened her eyes again and although they hurt, she kept them open and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. It was completely white and it seemed like it went on forever. Sora looked down at herself and found out that she was naked. Her heard whipped around to see if anyone was able to see her but there was no one. Only her and the open space around her.

"Hello" Sora called out and was surprised to hear and echo. Her voice reverberated off invisible walls and sounded around her. Suddenly a wide hole appeared before her and she jumped back in fear. Down below her, she saw a crowd of people circled around a single person, who by the looks of it, was lying on the ground. Sora immediately recognized the place. It was her school and the person lying on the ground was her.

"But how can that be?" Sora whispered to herself but it echoed faintly around her. If she was there, then how could she be here as well? It didn't make sense at all. Two ambulance men pushed their way through the crowd and knelt by her side before quickly starting CPR. Sora could feel a faint pushing motion on her chest but it was too small to be considered important. The girl gently placed a hand over where her heart was and was amazed that she could feel her heart beating. Sora panicked a bit and checked her pulse at her neck and wrist. Nothing. She was dead.

"There's no hope for me coming back gentlemen but thanks for trying anyway. It's time to give up now" Sora whispered softly as the men gave up as though on her instruction and shook their heads in defeat. She knew that if she her heart had stopped beating and she could realize it, then there was no coming back for her. Sora's life was over. The principal hurried over and he and the teachers shooed the other students away while two policemen handcuffed Bren and took him away. A stretcher was called in and Sora's lifeless body was placed on it, covered with a cloth and wheeled away into the back of the waiting ambulance.

Sora's tears began to fall onto the misty white floor beneath her and her knees decided that now was a good time to give out on her. The girl now sat curled up with her knees to her chest, crying her eyes out. She had left everything behind. Death hadn't been on her agenda for the day but some reason fate had intervened with her life. What did it have in store for her? Heaven or Hell. A small smile graced her lips as Sora remembered one of the sayings she liked to say sometimes.

"Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid I'll take over. Will that be my fate? Forever forced to wander the Earth as a lost and cursed spirit? I have left many things unfinished and loose ends untied. What will become of me from now on?" Sora whispered to herself and heard it echoed around her.

"That is thine choice not fate's. Thou can either wander the Earth alone, forced to forever relive your last moments of death or thee can take a journey. A journey like no other that no one has braved in many years. What is thine choice?" a mysterious voice said out of nowhere. Sora's head whipped around to see what had broken the silence but no one was there.

"What kind of journey does thou speak of?" Sora said slipping into Old English.

"One thee shall enjoy greatly. If thy choice be the journey, thou new life shall be surrounded by tranquility and beauty but it shall come with a price. Hard work will ensure your happiness in thy new life. Does thou agree?" the voice answered. It was hard to pinpoint where the voice was coming from but because of the echo, it was impossible. Sora sighed.

"It seems that I have no further life in this world, perhaps this new journey will make me happy. Aye, I accept thy proposal. 'Tis a shame to leave the home and family I have grown to love. Alas I must for it is for the best. I am ready" the girl said standing up and holding her head high.

"Thou hast chosen well but thou is not quiet ready yet, thou art in need of clothes to wear " the voice said chuckling. "Wear this". A small puff of smoke appeared in the air before Sora and a pile of clothes dropped into her hands. Sora quickly put on the undergarments before looking closely at the skirt and shirt. The skirt was long that it reached the ground and it was red in color with quite a large spilt up the front and a smooth, oval like ruby stone clipped the material together. The shirt was also red, kimono style, cris-crossing over the front of her body, and stopping just a comfortable distance from her navel. It also had long, wide sleeves of white material. Both the sleeves of the shirt and the edge of the crossing material had golden-yellow lining. A pair of red shoes appeared before her and she put them on too.

"Thank you" Sora said bowing.

"Now thou are ready" the voice said and the mist covering the floor rose up and began to surround the teenager. Soon she was covered by the mist and it was so thick that she couldn't even see though it. There was a suddenly lurch and Sora felt solid ground beneath her feet.

"Enjoy thy new life, Sora" the voice said quietly before fading away, taking the mist with it. As the mist dispersed Sora slowly got a look at her surroundings. She was on the edge of a small town or something to the equivalent of one. She could see many stalls with signs and banners hanging from the roofs. Sora closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The air was so sweet and fragrant, unlike anything from her home. She opened her eyes and began to walk down the streets, he black hair flowing in the gentle breeze. Sora had no idea where she was going so she let her feet guide her.

"I've been here before" Sora whispered as her surrounding became more familiar and she tried to remember where she'd seen them. It suddenly occurred to her that she was walking through one of the dreams she had a few weeks ago. Except this time she was awake and it wasn't covered in black storm clouds. She continued walking, gazing at the restaurants around her until she came to a flight of stairs. Sora had a hazy idea of what was at the top of those stairs. She remembered a bathhouse and a bridge. On their own, as though something was calling them, her feet began to move again and she walked up the stone stairs. Sora faintly heard the sound of a train and when she reached the top of the stairs, she walked gracefully over to the bridge railing and dared to look over the edge. Below was a deep chasm that was empty except for the smaller bridge that the train traveled on. She then heard the sound of waves crashing against the shore and she ran to the other side of the bridge to see the waves. Sora loved the water but she much preferred the warmth of a fire more. The teenager took in another deep breath. From here she could smell the water and hear the cry of gulls flying on the thermals above her.

"This place is beautiful" Sora exclaimed out loud in delight as she let the wind play with her hair.

"I'm glad you think so but your human and you shouldn't be here!"

Luineraugwen: Any guesses for who that could be? It's pretty obvious isn't it? I'm amazed that I managed to finish this chapter in one night…then again it's a short chapter so that shouldn't surprise me at all. Sorry the chapter's so short. R and R. Okay, just in case you got mixed up with the Old English or whatever I used when Sora was talking with the 'voice' I'll translate it. Sorry but it seemed right to use it for some reason and besides, my class is studying Shakespeare at the moment. We just finished watching A Midsummer's Night Dream the movie. It'd make a good bedtime story. It'll put your to sleep in minutes. Unfortunately I didn't have the pleasure of sleeping.

Thou- you (used when being polite)

Thee- you (used to children, friends, lovers or inferiors)

Thy- (familiar) or thine (polite) your

Hope that cleared some things up for you. Till next time. I'm not sure when I'll update. Hopefully it'll be soon. Also I have not given the 'voice' a name. If any one would like to give it one, it can be one of the SA characters or someone else. If it is then just give me a background on them in case I need it in the future. It can also be male or female.


End file.
